


Stony

by sold_my_soul



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sold_my_soul/pseuds/sold_my_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been avoiding Steve for a while now and Steve has had enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stony

**Author's Note:**

> Steve has always been a bit confused by the show-off that is Tony Stark and when Tony starts avoiding him it leaves him feeling more confused than ever.

Tony was known to disappear into his workshop for days but this time it was for completely different reasons.

"Seriously Tony, you can't hide away in your workshop forever"

Tony just grunts in reply.

"For goodness sake Tony you're a grown man, just let me in, stop being immature"

At this Tony further buries himself in his latest project.

After about 10 minutes of waiting he hears Steve walk away.

  
**~**

 

Later that night Tony actually leaves his workshop to get a drink and maybe a bit of food... maybe. He had been avoiding everyone lately, especially Steve because Tony Stark, the man with the Iron face, was never someone to talk about feelings. He would just store them up until they boiled over after too many drinks or a particuarly risky mission.

"Oh shit" he mumbles to himself under his breath as he nearly breaks a glass. The clattering of the glass echoes through the newly named Avengers tower.

"..."

"Tony?"

"Tony is that you?"

Steve wanders in without a shirt and Tony can already feel his heart rate rising, he can't meet Steve's eyes.

"Tony what on earth is going on?"

He decides to make a break for it back to the safety of his workshop but as he tries to get past Steve he steps in the way a pushes him back. His bare shoulder and chest pushing against Tony's oil splattered T-shirt 

"No Tony"

"Talk"

By now Tony can't take any more and pushes Steve back against the wall kissing him with his soft warm lips.

Damn them lips invading his thoughts... his dreams.

Steve pulls away slightly suprised.

"Well that was unexpected"

Whispering "Sorry" Tony turns to leave before being turned around and kissed again.

"Don't be"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or anything like that and this little fic is just for fun. Sorry if its a bit rubbish, this is my first one.


End file.
